Weapons
Weapons are used to harm and kill opposition in the Counter-Strike series. Every weapon is split up into different categories which display their individual attributes. Melee The only melee weapon featured in the Counter-Strike games is a basic knife. Pistols Pistols are the secondary weapons in the Counter Strike series, as well as the first weapons that can be used at the beginning of a match or upon respawning after death. Generally, pistols are weak with low recoil and low magazine capacity, but the Night Hawk .50c is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Players will run at default speed using any pistol. Most of the handguns have extremely fast reload times. *9x19mm Sidearm *KM .45 Tactical *228 Compact *Night Hawk .50c *ES Five-seven *.40 Dual Elites New Pistols *P250 (intended to replace P228 from previous Counter Strike games) *P2000 (intented to replace USP from previous Counter Strike games) *Tec-9 Shotguns Shotguns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike series. Shotguns are fairly cheap, costing less than most rifles and the M249. There are only two shotguns in Counter-Strike: the Leone 12 Gauge Super, utilizing a pump action firing mode, and the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, utilizing a semi-automatic firing mode. Both shotguns are exposed to heavy speed and range reduction. Although, both of them are excelled at close quarters combat and can deal fatal damage to nearly every area of the body. *Leone 12 Gauge Super *Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun New Shotguns *MAG-7 *Benelli Nova (intended to replace Benelli M3 from previous Counter Strike games *Sawed-Off Submachine guns Submachine guns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike series. Submachine guns are extremely cheap costing below $2500. Most submachine guns have a fast rate of fire, slight speed reduction, and low-moderate recoil. Unfortunately, submachine guns are outclassed by rifles at long ranges. *Schmidt Machine Pistol *Ingram Mac-10 *KM Sub-Machine Gun *KM UMP45 *ES C90 Rifles Rifles are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike series. Rifles are fairly expensive weapons with very high damage and recoil. Several rifles have unique firing modes, specialized for different ranges. Rifles such as the Schmidt Scout and Magnum Sniper Rifle have scopes which allows for shooting over long distances. These types of rifles are typically classified as "sniper rifles" while all others are simply "assault rifles". Assault rifles *IDF Defender *Clarion 5.56 *CV-47 *Maverick M4A1 Carbine *Krieg 552 *Bullpup New Assault rifles * IMI Galil AR (intended to replace IMI Galil from previous Counter Strike games) Sniper rifles *Schmidt Scout *Krieg 550 Commando *Magnum Sniper Rifle *D3/AU-1 Machine guns Machine guns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike series. The M249 is the only machine gun in the multiplayer Counter-Strike games. It is the most expensive weapon at $5570. The M249 is extremely heavy, although, it has a fast firing rate and large clip size. The M60 was expected to appear in the original Counter-Strike but was cut for unknown reasons. It later reappeared in the single-player campaign of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Furthermore, a mounted machine gun is available during the same campaign. *M249 *M60 *M2 Browning Machine Gun Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons